Insanity runs in the family
by X.Q
Summary: Joker and Harley have a kid, named Xena, who is insane just like them. But when Xena is taken away what does Mr. J do? Newest chappie: Ending. Stories over. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"Xena.. What did I tell you about ME killing Batman! Ive already told your mother this a million times you don't do it!" The Joker yelled throwing the girl in a harlequin costume towards the door, "Now send your mother in." he said shooing Xena off into the other room. "mum... Dad wants to see you." Xena said falling back onto the couch. "Aw sweetie did big bad Mr.J hurt you?" All Xena could do was nod at her mother, "Why that lousy, scum sucking, monstrous, son of a..." Harley yelled as she ran into the Jokers office.

"Listen Here PUDDIN' Me and Xena are done with your abuse! we're going somewhere you'll never find us!" She yelled slamming the door as she left, "What?" Mr. j asked turning around on the chair to reveal he was on the phone. He shrugged it off and went back to whatever he was doing, "Come on sweetie were blowing this place. LITERALLY!" Harley whistled and signaled the hyenas too follow her. "Mm where are we going...?" Xena asked looking at her mom. "Arkham. I have a few friends i think would be excited to see us." She

said turning on the radio right in the middle of the song fun house by P!nk

"Its time to start the countdown I'm gonna burn it down down down. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." The radio sang as Harley threw a joker bomb at the house. "Mr. j you were a crazy man... So you deserved a crazy death." Xena muttered. The joker was no longer her father, he was more like an old boss to her. "This used to be a fun house but now it's filled with evil clowns." the radio sang finishing the song shortly after.

++++At Arkham+++++

After doing some shopping together on the Jokers credit card, Harley now looked like her old self except for the fact she had black hair now. As for Xena, she had blonde hair with pink highlights. They had finally arrived at Arkham, smiling as relief soon took over. "Mum, look they're hiring." Xena said pointing to the sign. "Silly I already have a..." Harley trailed off, her Puddin was no longer there for her. "Mm no were sneaking in we both need to live up to our titles." She said walking off towards the asylum. Unlike some villain familys this family had gotten a name for itself, being known as "The Royal Clown Family Of Crime."

They snuck in easily since all the guards outside were off work today. "That was too easy for us." Harley muttered doing a cartwheel towards poison ivys cell. "Hey Red long time no see." Harley said putting a bomb onto the glass and blowing it into little shards. "Harley?" Ivy asked crawling out of the cell. "Yep! But it's not just me Xenas here to!" She smiled and moved over to show Xena "Hey Red." Xena said smiling, "Woah you two had a daughter? Weird... Why is she here? And why are you saving me?" Pam asked looking at the two. "Long story short we blew up Mr. Js house and need a place to stay." Harley said just as no other then the Joker rolled up in a wheelchair. "Harley..." He muttered in his sleep as the doctor took him to his cell, not noticing Poison Ivy and the girls with her. "Puddins thinking of me... Maybe we should break him out to..." Harley muttered looking at the Joker, "Harley... Save me..." He said once more in his sleep as Harley noticed there was no doctor with him anymore. "I got the doctor!" Xena said smiling like a Cheshire cat, she grabbed a heart shaped bomb and threw it at the other cells. "Time to cause enough havoc to get Mr. j out." She said as the cell glass broke.

Xena grabbed her mom and P.I and began to roll off on the wheelchair. "Whoo hoo!" She said as they rolled down the hill. "Wow she's defiantly you're kid. She's sure insane." Pam said looking at the small girl. "Harley..." The joker muttered once more "Aw Puddin' wake up." Harley said poking the jokers arm softly. "Harley?" he asked waking up, "Hello puddin" she said smiling at him. "YOU IDIOT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BLEW UP THE HOUSE!" he yelled at her as they continued rolling down the hill "Actually that was Xena... And I gave you fair warnin' didn't ya here me yell 'HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE DEATH PUDDIN!' because I did." The joker looked at the girl. "Fine, how's Xe doing? Still insane I hope." he said looking at his daughter, which, was fairly hard since she was pushing the handles bars of the wheelchair.

"I'm just gonna assume she's just as crazy as before." the Joker said crossing his arms. "Ow ow ow... It hurts..." he said looking at Harley "Aw Puddin let me fix it." Harley said kissing the Jokers arms. "Thank you boo." He smiled at her, "Uh you guys don't look now but *gulp* B-batman!" Xena said making the wheelchair stop. "Joker... I haven't seen you in... Twelve years since you gave up crime! I see you have a kid." He said pointing towards Xena. "Yo mr. B what's up?" She laughed nervously grabbing into her bag. "No need." Pam said pushing Xenas hand down. "what're you doing back in the asylum hm?" Batman asked smirking at the Joker "Oh um... Boo blew up the house so... They thought it was me. "Say.. Xena shouldn't you be in the asylum too?" Robin asked hoping out of the batmobile, "Hey cutie~ and no I'm not since of course being me, they can't lock me in since I'm a master at escape. Houdini eat your heart out!" She yelled into the air throwing a bomb towards the hero and sidekick.

"The royal clown family of crime lives on!" Xena yelled running off into the other direction. "Xe dear what're ya doin?" The joker asked nervously looking at the building they were about to run into, "Were gonna blow this place!" she said rolling the wheelchair up a ramp and over the asylum, making sure she dropped a bomb into it. What most people didn't know Xena Quinn had earned the title in Gotham as 'The Jester bomb of crime.' While along with her mother, earning herself the title 'The Jester Queen of crime.' and the Joker earning himself the name 'The used to be Clown prince of crime.'

Xena looked up and pulled to a complete stop. She back away terrified "B- bat..." she said silently looking at the pair of white eyes in the mask that stared back. "Huh? Xe whats wrong?" Harley asked looking in the direction she was looking in. "B-b-b-b-bat..." she said silently looking at the white eyes. The joker turned his head also. "Ts just batman nothing to be afraid about." he said smiling bigger then before.

Batman proceeded to grab the Joker by the collar of his shirt. "Ah Ah ah. Batman I've renovated my flower. The laughing gas is now a power booster for Xena!" He yelled spraying the flower everywhere, when suddenly Xena came up and kicked batsy in the face.

"Ha ha that's it Xen!" The Joker said his eyes became wide with excitement, "Xena honey leave the poor bat alone, we don't follow Mr. Js orders anymore." Harley said grabbing her daughter by the shoulder. "Now say your sorry." She said "I'm sorry." Xena said turning on her heels back to her dads wheelchair. "FOR THIS!" She yelled siting on the chair and throwing a bomb towards her parents and the heroes. "Suckers..." She muttered under her breath. Making a get away was easy for her, getting away from her father not so much.

**Joker POV **

My greatest work of art. She hurt me, I now what she's been feeling this whole entire time. Pain. The both of them... Ugh... I treat them so poorly... No wonder Xe kept a diary this whole entire time... To write her feelings down... "You idiot..." I muttered sitting up "My Xena.. You chased her away... You made her into a murderer... A true insane jester... I never wanted a life of crime for her but it's all your fault Batman." I said under my breath looking over and noticing robin and batman were gone.

"Harley where's the heroes?" I asked crawling over to my harlequin doll. "They got away before Xena threw the bomb..." She muttered into my ear. Shoot... They'll lock her up! Or they'll kill her! They'll take her away from us! I felt something in my eyes... Tears? What since when did I cry? Standing on my feet, I began to pace back and forth "Harley were going to go save Xena."

**Batman POV**

That girl belongs in an asylum, I mean I know she was raised by insane and abusive parents... But still! It's no excuse for how many people she's harmed or killed! Maybe I'll just take some pity and allow her to live with me. She could be my sidekick! Besides Robin of course.

Following close behind the girl, I began to let my mind wander away from these thoughts to thoughts of if Joker and Harley actually loved her and if they would miss her or if they would find her... No I can't let her go back to the mad house. I'll save her from this fate by locking up both her parents and allowing her to live with me.

**Xena POV**

I looked back seeing a black car following me. So I turned into the Forrest and ditched the wheelchair so I could run on foot. I mean i WOULD'VE gotten away if it wasn't for that stupid idiot batman! He had grabbed me by the arm and forced me to sit next to that devilishly han- Wait... I'm not allowed to like Robin! I don't have time for a relationship! I sighed looking around the batcave to see what I could play with. "Huh... Mr. B this computer is set up wrong." I said looking at the super computer he had. "See this goes here... This goes here and this goes here... And so you're computer is more secure and has voice analyzation..." I typed and dragged some stuff on the screen, finishing my work. "There it's fixed!" I said triumphantly throwing my fist in the air.

"What'd you do?" Bruce Wayne asked me, "Mr. b?" I asked looking at him "GAH your scary without your costume!" he laughed at me "S-stop it! Your laugh is creepy!" I said backing away a bit, he just continued t laugh. "Seriously you're scaring me!" I said flipping over his head. "Now what does Xendra Quinzeel look like with her costume and make up off hm?" he asked me "Just an ordinary girl." I said back "Hm well go get changed there's a set if clothes for you in your new room. Alfred will show you the way." He said motioning me off. New home... What? What about mom and dad? What will they do about me? Mom... Dad... Help I'm scared! I cried out in my mind as Alfred led me to my new room. "Thanks..." I muttered looking back as he shut the door.

I decided to keep my gloves on since I knew dad had installed trackers in them. Other then those I was wearing a dress that looked EXACTLY the same as my harlequin costume. Apparently I had to take off my make up too... I was scared of all the scars from dad slapping me... All the time he would say 'They'll go away you're beautiful without the make up.' Hopefully... I took off the make up and stared into a mirror, my bright blue and green eyes staring back at me. All the scars were gone. It was weird seeing my face for the third time. "Xena you ready?" a cute voice yelled up to me, I assumed it was Robin. "Mmmmhmmmm coming!" I yelled back runny down the stairs. I always took after mum when it came to trusting people. The only people you can trust are the ones who love you after you've gone insane. I smiled when i saw who it was. "Dad!" I practically yelled jumping into his arms. "Dad... The mean batman kidnapped me!" I said spotting Robin in the corner tied to a chair, "Aw he's so cute when he's knocked out~" I smiled and turned back to Mr. J "I'm sorry he kidnapped you, but like what your mother said, Were blowing this place LITERALLY!" He unwrapped one of my -ahem- "Special" laughing gas explosive bombs. A bomb that made people die with a smile. "Dad can we keep him?" I asked pointing towards the black haired boy in the chair. "Sure Xendra." I giggled one of the things I loved about my dad was his sense of humor, but this was the first time he said yes to me! I was so excited , I forgot to grab my costume on the way out... My hat, my makeup, my old costume all gone! I really didn't care though because I had a new pet named Robin. He soon woke up and looked around the room. I had tied him to another chair, "Hey wakey wakey Puddin!" I said flicking him on the head. "Huh? Where am I?" he asked for it so ill answer him "My house." I muttered "There's a change of clothes on the bed. Come down for dinner when you're ready." I said untying him. "Oh yea... Try to escape ill rip out your vocal cords, make them into hyena food, feed them to my brothers and then dry your body out on my front lawn. Have fun!" I waved him off so he could change into the black t-shirt, the black jeans and black shoes i picked out for him.

"Dad, Robin will be down for dinner soon. He's changing." I said walking down the spiral staircase, dad actually looked sane for once. He was across from mom and the were having am actual conversation. No doubt they would embarrass me during dinner... I looked up just in time to see Robin coming down the staircase. "Come here cutie." I purred sitting down in a chair and pulling one up next to me for him. "So... Robin was it? I kidnapped you once didn't I?" Mr. J asked the smallest Robin of them all. "Mhm. You said we were family? Was it?" Robin said back smiling. "Robin..." I muttered "I have some bad news to tell you..." I was interrupted as dad turned not the flat screen tv.

"Just in! Bruce Wayne is dead? And he's also batman?"

I could see little tears form in Robins eyes. "I'm sorry..." I said looking down, I was already depressed... Mine as well go put myself to bed... I walked to the spiral staircase and headed towards my room, making sure to lock the door and grab my diary. I read through my previous writings.

May 28, XXXX

Dad hurt me again... He says I'm a piece of art, just an art. Not even a hobby. Isn't art a hobby? He scares me sometimes... I know he hurts because he loves me but still... It's not right! I wish it would stop! All this insanity! The voices in my head telling me to punch dad right in the jaw... What do I do?

~Forever Xena

Next.

June 19, XXXX

Batman took mom to the asylum... I got locked l there to! So here I am in this cell writing this in my diary. Apparently I have a psychiatrist named Damian... He looks really too young to be a psychiatrist... Oh glob batmans here to... It doesn't matter though because Damian's really cute... He looks and reminds me of my dad. Well diary I have to go...

~Forever Xena

Next…

July 4, XXXX

Got out of asylum, thanks to dad. He's really nice… some people just don't see him the way me and mom do… Dad says I'm his greatest work of art. He's so nice to me… I really don't deserve him. Everyone at the asylum says that mom and I are just blinded by love, but they're wrong…

~Forever Xena

I laughed at the picture of Dad, mom and I huddled in a picture booth when we went to the beach. It was such a funny picture! Dad had his tongue sticking out, mom was pulling on my hat and I was making bunny ears to both of them. This picture brings back so many memories. It was also the day I got my black and red staff I had name Mr. S.

I already knew batman wasn't dead. He was very much alive, I could feel it my bones that we was still here, from a little intuition that comes with being a member of the joker family. "Xena?" A voice filled my ears and woke me up from my thoughts, "Yes?" I asked unlocking my door. "Your fathers going back to the asylum." A deeper voice said as the one and only batman appeared in my room. "You monster…" I whispered to myself "You monster! Stop tearing apart my family! Just leave us alone!" I yelled at him.

**Joker POV**

They took me away from them again… My sweet little harlequin doll is left alone to take care of our mini jester… She'll be locked up too… NO! I stomped my foot down to try and stop them from dragging me off. I never knew I had emotions like these until Xena was born… Until I realized they were my world… until I felt the pain they went through…

I heard Xenas scream filling the air and threw a quick bomb to distract the guards so I could help my little jester. When I got to her room batman was there. "You cant take my little Jester away from me!" I yelled at them throwing a chair at batmans head. "You cant…. S-she.. t-theyre mine… Ive already lost Harley… I c-cant lose my Jester… I just cant…" They had locked Harley up in the asylum already before I said that. Batman stared at me piercing my soul. _I hated that __**stare!**_ "This isn't a suitable home for Xena." He said jumping out the window, carrying Xe bridal style. Not a suitable place..? I'll make it suitable so she can live here with the family… I will… Xena come back…. Then I felt a pain. It hurt like hell… And then what I knew was I was back in the asylum. In the cell I was in when I met Harley… When suddenly I saw Harley, but she wasn't Harley. She was Harleen Quinzeel. I began to whistle my theme when she walked by and stopped to look at me, the other doctor said something, and she continued to look at me. "I like the things ive heard about you. Even your name! Harleen Quinzeel… mix the letters around and you get Harlequinn." Xena… Harley… come back.


	2. The death of Robin, and the Joker!

**Xena Quinn: Sorry I killed off Ivy in the last chapter! Thats the only reason she didn't say anything. =.= I'm abit ADHD so sorry if some of the characters I use aren't continued... I'll get an idea and write it down- forget about the other characters and never use them again! So sowwy!****  
****Harley: So she apologized! If you love Red sorry she didn't continue her!****  
****Xena Quinn: It's not my fault! My computer was destroyed last week from my psychotic older sister!****  
****Harley: You dont have a sister O.o****  
****Xena Quinn: Well guess what I imagine I have one! So what?! .**

Joker POV  
So it was a dream... Everything about Xena and Harley was a dream? I know this right here is real... So why is it like this? This Harley doesn't seem interested in me whatsoever. I heard some say "Dad..." But I wasn't sure if it was real or not... "Xena?" I knew this was a dream because I was waking up from the voice of my sweet Xena. "Dad! Wake up its just a dream! You're asleep! Wake up!" I could hear Xenas voice now... The small girl who had been taken from me now awoke me from my never-ending dream? I laughed as I woke up "Dad, we're in the batcave!" Xenas smile just made me so happy I could die right then. "Oh... Hm didn't it burn to the ground though? I mean the batcave?" She shook her head "You've been asleep for a month now... You kept muttering something about pain saying I was murderer?" She looked at me, my eyes turned to her in horror "What month is it?" I asked looking at her "DAD!" She yelled back "Kidding... But seriously what month is it?" I shook my head walking around a bit. "It's October..." she looked down and walked over too a tray. "Oh it's almost your birthday?" She nodded. "Oh you're awake..." A deeper and darker voice said as the one the only Bruce Wayne stepped out of it. All seemed to spin off as I felt dizzy "W-what the heck is going on?" I fell to the ground holding my head. "Dad!"

Batman POV  
So he's awake and he's going to come back to fight for his delusional daughter. Maybe it was wrong to take her away, eh. "You're going back to Arkham Joker." I said under my breath holding him up to the light. "But first, how did you even get a daughter?" I hissed at him.

"Well if you must know..." he started as he laughed, "Xena was a -ahem- regular child until you locked Harley up in Arkham!" he yelled spitting in my face. "It was all your fault! She went mad because of you! Because of your stupid experiments and that stupid Arkham! Anyways where was I? Oh yes... Hm... The old Creeps had just kidnapped Harley, I saved her... The usual. But something was different that day... Something happened in between her and I... And tatatatatata at-at-ata-ta da! Xena was born nine months later!" The joker smiled, "October 31st I'll never forget it! Such a happy day for me! I finally had a daughter~~~~~ an heir!" His laughs filled the air as his smile grew, "Xena! oh! My sweet Xena! Becoming mad due to the mean ol' Batsy! Batsy was so mean to her mother she became mad and angry at the world! She couldn't handle it anymore! She was just like me~~~" He said looking at Xena, he whispered something I couldn't hear but the next thing I knew I blacked out. When I awoke I was in a cell, it was cold and black.

Xena POV  
"Riddle me this, riddle me that where is your old foe the bat?" Riddler asked my dad, "Well hear me loud and clear the batman is no where near." Dad said back holding a gun to Edwards head. "Aw Mr. J don't kill 'im." I said back acting as my mother (Who was mia at the moment.) "I won't not yet at least. Nygma I need you to build me a..." Dad was cut off by an unexpected scream, "The heck?" I asked looking around too see no one but, that's right, Robin. "Where the hell is he?!" the small batboy yelled, "In a secret location." I said back in a high pitched British accent. Dad looked at me and raised an eyebrow, before I knew anything he was behind Robin holding a knife to his neck. "Tell me batboy have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?" and with that he killed my love. "ROBIN!" I yelled not knowing his true identity. My father... He... He... He killed my one love... But then again he killed dad... My REAL dad. This body my father has right now is the old robins... I shook my head. "Dad... You... You... Killed my love!" all I really knew about robin was that he was cute, he was the same age as me and he was dead. Tears strung down my eyes, hitting my fathers chest. "You murderer! You murdered my love!" I yelled at him as he took my arms and slapped me across the face.

The jokers eyes stared right back at mine. My face was red from the slap but it didn't hurt. I lost feeling in my face years ago from him slapping me... "I can't put up with you anymore..." I said pulling the small chip off the back of his neck. "You can have your body back when you act nicer towards me!" I yelled as he turned back to Tim Drake. Still, tears continued to run down my cheeks. "My fathers dead.. My loves dead... What's next my mother dies?" I asked myself as I saw the Dark knight himself appear. Tears just continued to roll down my cheeks as I was pulled into a hug by the man in the bat costume.

"Batman please send me back to the asylum..." I muttered putting my head against his chest. I really couldn't take this life anymore. It'd be better in Arkham. Maybe... Maybe it would... I was taken back to Arkham and I saw all my old friends again. Puppet,the son of scarecrow, was the first to greet me. We had our usual conversation then back to the cells. The kids always had cell partners mine was the son of the mad hatter. next to our cell was the daughter of Bane, Kalia, and the daughter of clayface, Annie. Then in the other one next to ours was the cell of Macie and Kacie the twin sons of Catwoman. Then there was my old cell mate Phantom his father is unknown his mother on the other hand was no other then Poison Ivy. Phantom took after his father more then his mother, barely talking, never showing his face, getting in trouble with the guards. The alarms suddenly went off and just as I thought Phantom ran past my cell, "Xena?" he asked running into a wall. Aw, I remember now... He only talked to me... I have no idea why he did but he did... Soon the guards came and grabbed phantom to drag him off in the other direction. "Poor Erik... Almost made it to." Ash muttered laying on my bed, "Hey get off of my bed." I said not even turning around. "Aw come on Xe, Le'me lay here a bit." he said back, I turned around and threw a knife, barley missing his head. "get off." I said quickly grabbing the knife out of the wall. "Fine... Cirque Xe Quinn." Ugh... My super villain name... It was time to go to our "play room" as the guards call it.

"No fair I have to wear this while at the play room I'm twelve for good ness sake!" I yelled pulling on the plain straight jacket, "They realize once they leave I'm taking this thing off right?" Ash nodded as we walked and entered the play room. The guards left and I pulled off the straight jacket, "Hello Arkham! I'm back and that's right I'm taking over once again!" I heard over the PA system. "Phantom..." I muttered looking around, "That's right the great Cirque Xe Quinn is back!" he was doing an impression of me again, like he always did causing trouble for me. "Hello Xena you didn't tell me you were coming back." Phantom smiled kissing my hand, his black mask scratched my hand a bit but it didn't hurt much. "Erik. I've missed you so much." I threw myself into a hug accidentally tackling him. "Hey what's this?" Puppet asked grabbing the small chip, it hung on to his neck. He screamed and fell on to the floor as his body twitched and became white, his hair became green and he grew a few inches. "Aw it's great to be back." he said getting up, "Eh, I didn't like Puppet anyway." Kalia said looking at the kid version of the Joker. "Xena, for locking me up in that chip you know what to do." Dang it no, no, NO! I screamed in my head awaiting for a slap to come across my face, instead I felt nothing. I saw Macie and Kacie holding my dad back, and Phantom was holding his face. "My mask... Where's my mask?" he asked looking around for it. Erik wasn't like normal people he had two permanent bruises around his eyes so he had to cover his face. I found the mask and handed it too him. "Thank you..." I said hugging him, "It's no problem..." Macie and Kacie couldn't hold Joker in puppets body back for long, soon I felt pain in my back. And I was on the ground leaning into Erik's lap. "Xena!" He yelled as I passed out.

Erik/Phantom POV

No! Not again I won't lose her again! "Guard!" I yelled holding her head up slightly, "What happened?!" The guard asked bursting in seeing the Joker and Xena in my lap. "He hurt her again! It's the joker in puppets body!" Macie yelled pointing towards the Joker, the called the doctor and Puppets father. The doctors rushed in and grabbed Xena as tears rolled down my eyes. Poor Xena... I used to be abused by my mother but not as bad as this... Please save Xena... Help her doctors... Please!

And back to Xena POV

I woke up with extreme pain in my back. Looking around I saw familiar faces of my loved ones. My mom, phantom, Macie and Kacie, Kalia and Annie. All my friends... "Where's dad?" I asked looking around the room to see Puppets body across from me. "The chip... The chip! Dads still in Puppets body right?! Well I can fix him!" I jumped off the bed and took the chip off his neck. His body twitched and jumped as he turned back to the Luke and Puppet I used to know. "Puppet~~~ wake wakie I made ya eggs and bacie Puddin!" and with that he sat straight up on the bed. "Eggs? Bacon? Where?" Ash asked rushing into the room, "It's fake go back to our cell." I said shooing him off. "About that... They thought since I used to go what you are going through they would make me your cell partner so I could protect you!" Annie nodded at what Phantom said and a huge smile grew on my face.

As soon as we got back to our cells, we had our psychiatrist sessions in the "play room." The session was just all of us in a room talking to Dr. Strange's son, Zak Strange. Apparently I would have to wear the straight jacket once again. "Okay today i would like you all to introduce yourself using your real names and villain names." Zak said in his non-American accent, "Jawhol!" I said standing up, taking off the straight jacket. "Let's see... I'm Xendra Quinzeel daughter of Joker and Harley Quinn, Villain name is Cirque Xe Quinn." I laughed walking around, "Then there's my friends Erik Jones a.k.a Phantom, Ash Hatter a.k.a Ash, Luke Crane a.k.a Puppet, Macie and Kacie twin sons of Catwoman those are their real names, Kalia daughter of Bane Kalias her real name and then Annie daughter of clayface." I finished sitting back down. "Interesting how long have you known each other hm?" he asked looking at all of us. "Oh you want to hear a story?" Kalia and Ash asked looking at the doctor, "Pull up a chair and listen."

**Xena: This story is a bit confusing so were going to take a small break to explain somethings to you!****  
****Erik: Okay Hi! I'm phantom son of Poison Ivy my dads unknown.****  
****Luke: Hello dere! I'm Puppet! Son of scarecrow my mums name is Rachael.****  
****Ash: I'm Ash, dad expected me to be a girl and was going to name me Alice but since I was born as a guy... My names Ash!****  
****Kalia: I'm Kalia my dad is bane~****  
****Macie: Hi I'm Macie****  
****Kacie: And I'm Kacie****  
****Both: Our mothers Catwoman!****  
****Annie: -uses sign language to say 'Hi I'm Annie daughter of clayface, I'm mute.'-****  
****Xena: And last but defiantly not least! Me! Xena Quinn, Hi! I'm the daughter of Joker and Harley Quinn! I'm also the newest Houdini in the world~ Kay back to the story!**

Regular POV

Annie created herself to be like a tv as they all sat Zak down in a chair. They got behind the tv and began acting it out. "First we begin our story at jokers mansion where Harley an Xena were planning her sixth birthday party. "Mum, I want people at this party but not the goons... Maybe some of daddy's friends have kids and they can come over!" Xena said unwrapping some streamers, "Mm I'll ask sweetie." Later Harley asked the Joker and he agreed, saying that Xena could pick seven people to come over. She chose the following: Phantom, Ash, Puppet, Kacie and Macie, Kalia and Annie. The next day was her birthday and they all showed up as planned; Until, the birthday presents were opened. First was Phantoms, he gave Xena a giant Venus flytrap, next up was Puppet's he gave Xena some make up, after that was Ash, who gave her a hat, then Macie and Kacie the twins bought (or stole) some jewels for Xena, Kalia got her a hairstyling kit and finally Annie who gave Xena some clay and paint.  
But there was one more gift not opened yet, it was from unknown addressed to Joker. "Dad you have a package!" Xena yelled up to her dad, who just said to open it for him. As Xena slowly took off the wrapping of the present, something caught her eye, a spark! A spark! The present was a bomb! Everyone got out safely except Harley who was taken back to Arkham. And that's how we met but that wasn't the first time Phantom and Xena had met, but that's a story for a different day." Kalia finished as everyone clapped and Annie turned back into a person.

"Aw interesting." Zak said standing up and walking around the room, "Everyone back to your cells now." he said shooing them off. "I need more research on them... They're all very interesting cases especially Xena."

Xena POV

Back in my cell I decided to sing a song in honor of robin.

"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?  
Huh no maybe? Is that so?  
Have you ever danced with my father in the moonlight?  
Yes oh no it's sad truly bad  
Have you ever danced with his heir in the pale moonlight?  
Uh no huh? Let's change that  
He didn't gave to a second chance. I'm so sorry he can't.  
Now that he's gone from my life. My only love who can hold me up in the darkness of the shadows! Oh oh oh.  
So I'll ask you again have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?  
Yes no? Is that so too bad for you my dear.  
If you don't please don't dare to touch that over there that's the box with the key  
The key to eternity~  
No please don't walk towards the eternal night waits for you at the other end.  
So I'll ask you once again have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

The song ended I smiled as I saw a shadow that looked like robin pass across the pale harvest moon. "Your one love? But Xe I'm still alive." Phantom said too me doing his best robin impression, "Phantom.. Not you someone else..." I could feel Phantoms hatred towards everything, now. He stared at the back of my head as I sensed him take out something and place it on himself. "Hello Xena, dear it's been too long now where we're we oh yes..." my fathers voice said as I was thrown across the room. "Erik..." I muttered getting up, only to receive a slap across my face and a punch to my side. "Why Erik...? I thought... I thought..." I said being kicked in my leg, "Erik's not here leave a message at the beep." And I passed out once more. Pain can't take over my life... I remembered a quote in my sleep ""One word  
Frees us of all the weight and pain of life:  
That word is love.""  
I woke up a bit and said, "I love you Erik." before passing out once more.

Erik/Phantom POV

The joker part took over my body this was a mistake... Seeing Xena get hurt again... It was horrible. "I love you too Xena." and with that I gained enough power to tear the chip off of my skin, As I called the doctor once more. I can't let her get hurt again. You did this! The joker! He lives inside of me now... Waiting for the right moment to strike... I'm sorry Xena.

Xena POV

I forgive you Erik... I know you were just mad at me... But still... Do you not realize if you share something with my dad and wear the chip once, he lives inside of you and can take over your mind and body? Erik please be okay. I love you more then anything right now. All I can think about is you... How we met... And how we got together in Arkham...

"Hey red would you like to bring Erik ova for a play date with Cirque?" my mom asked in her high-pitched British accent, I couldn't hear Aunty Reds reply but I did know Erik -whoever this was- was coming over later. Sooner then I thought the doorbell rang and in ran a small boy with black hair, a black cape and a black mask. I ran over to my mother and grabbed her hand, she introduced me to this Erik and told me that he preferred Phantom. I laughed at the name Phantom which resulted in a glare from the boy. "I'm Xena welcome to my home." I said putting my hand out for a hand shake I never received, instead I got a call from my dad to come up to his office. Once I got there, he slapped me across the face and told me to treat guests better... I guess he was right since when you're in Arkham and need someone to protect you from the bad things you need a friend. A good friend. That's what Phantom was.

As we got to know each other more, we also grew farther apart. It had soon turned into a crime war. 'Cirque vs Phantom' ,as the citizens of Gotham called it, raged on for three years until we were captured and moved into Arkham. I soon became friends with my old friends: Ash, puppet, Macie and Kacie, Annie, and Kalia, but not Phantom. I had to share a cell with him and he still didnt like me, mumbling something about a broken heart in his sleep. When one night the mumbling just stopped... And when I turned to see what was going on... Phantom was gone and the door was wide open. I heard some grunting and ran out into the hallway to see him being beaten by some people that looked like cell-mates from the older part of Arkham (You see the west side is for the older members and the east side is for the younger members.) "Stop!" I yelled running toward them with my staff, "Touch Erik again and I'll kill you all without a second thought!" I yelled again scaring them off. "You owe me one Erik." I said flicking him on the nose before returning to the cell. After that Erik just sorta only talked to me, refusing to talk to his psychiatrist and only wanting to talk to me about his problems... His story made me cry time to time and then he would turn around and listen to my problems.

My fun house was no longer full of the evil clowns that haunted me when Erik came along.  
They were all gone. Until that day dad broke me out... He said Erik was useless to us and I forgot about him entirely. My fun house filled with evil clowns again. Taking over every part of my mind. Twisting and turning. Distorting and pushing. Until my mind was completely mad... I forgot what it was to be sane... I feel it again... Thank you Phantom.

Joker POV

Thank you for putting the chip on Erik! I'm now apart of you forever! I laughed, causing Erik to laugh to. "Joker I know you're apart of me now by could you be quiet?" He asked me, Nope, nuh huh don't wanna! "Then stop quoting yourself?" JAWHOL! I laughed to myself as Erik fell asleep. Nighty night. While your asleep I'm taking over this body.

**Xena Quinn: Sorry about not continuing Riddler! Again I'm ADHD... Let's just say Robin killed him.****  
****Joker: I got to kill Robin?! YIPPEEEEE****  
****Robin: You realize she's writing another story where I get my revenge right?****  
****Joker: Shoot o.o**


	3. Dream? More like a nightmare!

**Xena: Would it hurt ya'll too review? Ont hat note please review! Or... Hm... Oh I know! -grabs Robin rom backstage- I'll kill him! **

**Robin: Whaaaaaaaaaaatttttt?! O.o D; She'll really do it!**

**Xena: Please review *heart***

"Aw Gotham always brings a smile to my face." Joker said as he walked around in Phantoms body, smiling like a Cheshire cat. He looked around before he saw something he wanted -or Phantom wanted- a crystal engraved white mask. So, Joker stole it and went back to Arkham. After he returned, Xena had waken up and was checked on by the doctor and Zak (See chapter 2) every day for three days. "Interesting she's completely rehabilitated." Zak said after asking Xena some questions, Xena just smiled and answered truthfully.

Soon enough Xena was taken back to her cell and her broken leg and small dent in her head meant nothing as she laid down to rest on her bed. "Hm? What's this?" Xena asked herself when she laid on something hard, "A-a-a mask! And i-it has crystals in it!" she looked at the mask. "But Erik stopped stealing years ago..." She whispered opening her door and walking to the head guards office. "S-sir I found this in my bed when I laid down..." She muttered placing the mask on the desk, "Ah Erik jones was stealing again? How'd he even get out of here?" Gus, the head guard, asked himself as he took Xena back to her cell where the joker was hiding under the covers of Erik's bed. "Night Phantom..." Xena said as she laid back down in her bed and pulled the sheets over her head. "Night..." Joker said in his best Phantom impression as he got up and walked towards west side (See chapter 2) of the asylum. "Now for my revenge on Harley." he muttered, little blades sprung from his shoes as he continued to walk until he finally got there. Using his shoe blades, he managed to open Harley's cell. "Puddin?" Harley asked looking up at her Puddin standing in the hall, "Hey there pumpkin~ I have a surprise for you." The joker said walking into her cell. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Harley nodded and did as she was told, closing her eyes and holding out her hand, she received a punch and kick to the face. "B-but Pud-". she was cut off by a slap to her face followed by being thrown across the room. "That was for leaving me." he said walking off back towards the east wing of Arkham.

Harley POV

Mr. J came to visit me! With a surprise! Eeeeeee! Maybe it's about time I told him 'bout our soon to be newest family member Joker Jr... I did as I was told anyway, closing my eyes and holding out my hands. The pain that came next was the worse... The kick would of course would leave permanent scars on my face and being thrown across the room... What would it do to the baby?! And little Xena! What did he do to her?! Is my baby okay?! If Mr. j hurts her I'LL KILL HIM! I'll rip his lungs out and feed them to the hyenas! "Got it Puddin?! Hurt Xena and I'll kill you!" I yelled crumbling into the corner out of pain. It hurt so much... My cheek was bleeding due to the blades in his shoes when he kicked me... I could pull myself together... I just needed to clean up this mess first... The glass was everywhere and so was my blood. All I could think of was how i was going to clean up this mess...

Regular POV

Glass broken, tears shed and more scars given. Harley sighed and began to pick up the glass, she coughed up some blood into her white gloved hand, and groaned from pain. "Baby we'll be alright Mr. J just dealin' with almost losin' Xena." she said patting her stomach, "Dun worry everythin' will be alright." She said once she had picked up the glass and threw it into a bag. "I hope..."

+++***Back at the East wing***+++ Also Xena POV

I heard Erik leave, but I knew it wasn't Erik... When he left I felt a horrible black thing leave the room... Wait... Erik still has my dad inside of him... MOM! I ran out the door as soon as I saw the Joker I ran back and hid under the covers. I could change into my dress under the covers too... Yep, my dress! The one I stole a few years ago from a female guard! I changed, first having to take off my current dress and then putting on the guard uniform. Dad hurt mom... I could feel it... I ran out of the room without thinking about closing the door. As soon as I got to the west wing, I saw the mess. The one with glass shattered everywhere and some blood on the floor. "Mom?" I asked looking around her cell only to see her lying on the ground. "Mom!" I yelled rushing over to her, she still was breathing but barely... "Mom I-I'll get the doctor j-just stay here." I said running off towards the doctors office. I passed the door and the only thing allowing me to get in were my hands on the door frame, dragging myself in.

"D-doctor? M-my mom... S-she's..." I breathed heavily and looked up to see glowing red eyes staring back. "Uncle Scare?" I asked looking Down to see a bit of the scarecrow costume on the floor, "No I'm the doctor." he said back. "Now the thing is Scarey your not anyway... Just come on!" I yelled leading him down the hall to the cell, "Huh...? Shes gone? But she was just right here..." I muttered to myself looking around the cell. "Listen up Arkham!" The P.A system said with they dads theme playing in the background, "Im taking over the asylum! And better yet... Whoever finds Xena alive will get a big prize!" That seemed to get everyone's hopes up. "Oh but the catch is getting out of your cells! Have a nice time!" There were screams in the background as the P.A system turned off. I just ran back to the east wing to be with my friends, once again the P.A buzzed and small cries took over. "Hello Arkham! Say hi to the newest Joker family member Joker Jr!" I have a brother? That's all I could think as I ran off towards my friends. "Puppet! Macie! Kacie! Kalia! Annie! Front and center!" the notorious kids of the notorious villains of Gotham gathered in front of me. Everyone knew my dad was the boss here before and after he took over the asylum. "What about me?" Ash asked looking around his cell.

I explained what happened and they all stared at me, "You mean... Erik is your dad now?!" Puppet asked surprised. I nodded and shrugged, "I don't know anymore..." The P.A system buzzed as the voice came over it. "Hello Arkham Asylum! I am your a announcer for the day! And remember whoever brings little Xe home first gets to live another day! That's all!" There were screams as the P.A system went off, the screams came from the west side of the building and sounded horrific. What the hell was that though?Thats what I asked myself. Then the smoke drifted through the air of the east side. It was horrible... The jokers smile on every face...

I shot up straight in bed, screaming at the top of my lungs. The same bad dream played in my head every single life, it was driving me insane. This dream played over and over every night in my head... Ever since the day dad died and I went back to Arkham... It was like something in my mind was trying to turn me to my dads point of insanity. A.k.a the point in which you fall into acid, your skin gets bleached, your hair turns green, a permanent smile grows on your face and you laugh after every sentence even if you're angry. I would try to fall back asleep but I really couldn't do it... My mind then wandered onto other things... Like a small conversation I wished I had with the Riddler.

Riddler: I may grow during the night whether you're with me or not. What am I?

Me: I shouldn't answer that...

Riddler: Why?

Me: -whispers answer in ear-

Riddler: O.o' Uh that's disturbing

Me: Oh you weren't talking about that?

Riddler: '=.= nope

Me: OH! It's a kid right? Cause they grow mostly when they're asleep!

Riddler: -forgets what first said- Very good Xena! ^.^

Me: ^.^ Yayyyyyyyy! Now here's mine! I wear the colors red white and blue sometimes every color. What am I?

Riddler: American flag?

Me: Nope.

Riddler: England's flag?

Me: Nope!

Riddler: Flags?

Me: Nope!

Riddler: I give up...

Me: I'm firefly! Er... DUH!

I laughed at the conversation and accidentally woke up my cell mate, Erik. "Another bad dream?" he asked me turning around, "Yea... The same I had yesterday and the day before that and the day before that and the day before that and every other day since my dad died.." I sighed and got up too stretch. "Erik... Did you ever consider me crazy at any point?" He nodded and grabbed my hand, "Ive considered you crazy ever since we met." Erik smiled and ruffled my hair a bit. "Erik, I love you." I said kissing him on the cheek causing him to blush, "I-I love you too and my names Phantom." He said back grabbing my hair a bit. "Ow ow ow... You know you don't have to wear that stupid mask while you sleep..." I looked at him and took off his mask to see the bruises around his eyes. "Ah, Erik... Your mom did this too you?" I asked running my fingers around the rings. "Well mostly... I wasn't born immune to toxins like she was..." he started and hesitated to speak anymore.

"And so... She thought of me as a disappointment and abused me..." He sighed and shook his head, "My moms a..." he didn't finish. It was so sad... Really really sad... Erik put his head down on the bed and I did too so I would be at eye level with him. "My dad is too... But us, we need to stick together through anything." And at night we made a pact to stick together through everything. No matter what.

+++*** The next day ***+++

"Okay kiddos it's time to wake up and take your meds~" The nurse, Joanne, said opening the door to the cell. "And I brought you somethin' a little special." That instantly caught Erik's attention, "Oh shoot my mask... Where'd you put it Xe?" He asked covering his face. "Aw little Erik you haven't shown your real face in the thirteen years I've known you, ya know I was there when you were born! That was the only time I saw your face..." Joanne said petting Erik's Head. He rose his head slowly tosh ow his face, "What my mom did..." he muttered pointing to the bruises. "Aw you poor child! No wonder we give you anti-depressants!" Joanne covered her mouth, "You give me what now?" Erik asked looking at her with a O.O look. "I thought those were Xenas..." She nodded, "They are all kid patients take them were just not allowed to tell them. Now for your treat for the day! I got you guys some playing cards and some chocolate muffins." My eyes lit up as I saw the heaven that is, chocolate. Dad would be so mad at me that I was excited not about the playing cards but the muffins.

The muffins were delicious we ate them and took our medicine before playing the card game Liar. "Liar!" I said staring at the deck, "Nope." Erik said giving me all the cards currently on the Ace. "Shoooooot... Hey Erik do you feel a bit drowsy?" i asked looking at my friend, "Y-yea a bit..." he whispered, falling to the floor. "Er-" I fell to the floor too. "Nighty Night. Sweet dreams." A familiar voice said stepping on my hand.


	4. Le flashback and return of Arkham

**Xena Quinn: Yo~ Welcome back to the story! Today's explainer and full POV is Xena! (Not me story Xena.) anyways I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a week... I love writing this story though and I've been busy. Also I know If you read I so ya better review! **

**Xena: Hell to the yes!**

**Erik: X.Q your scaring me -_-' and you're disrupting Xenas mind...**

**Xena Quinn: Stop complaining Phantom! I have the power to kill ya off! In fact... -evil smile-**

**Erik: O.o **

**Xena: '-_- Onto the story X.Q. Owns nothin**

My hand felt like it had shattered into millions of little pieces. Was this a dream? I was sitting in a chair with this purple dress with a green sweater and a yellow collar. I felt weird like this wasn't real and I just assumed it wasn't. "Xena?" A voice asked as some strange Jazz music played in the background. "E-erik?" my voice came out cracked, "You wish." and out stepped what looked like a mini version of none other then did you guess reader? That's right the Joker. My dad. The clown devil who ruined my life. In fact this Joker looked like a little devil.

"Come on Ex dance with me." The little joker devil swung around and grabbed my hand, "Come on dance. Just let the music take over~~~~" He snapped his fingers and twirled me back into the chair. "I'm only dancing with Erik..." I muttered under my breath not wanting to dance with this small devilish joker, "Hm you really care about this boy? We'll just have to take care of that." he stopped dancing and snapped his fingers once more, Erik appeared in another chair across the room. Instead of his regular black/white mask he was wearing a red one. Even though the dear friend of mine was also wearing his Phantom uniform. "Erik wakie wakie." The devil snapped his fingers and turned on the Jazz music. "Wake up if you know what's best for you." mini-joker said taking out a knife. "Come on wake up." he stabbed Erik. That little bastard stabbed Phantom! I-I'll kill him and make sure this time he doesn't come back! "Don't worry girlie this is just your mind and your fears. Nothing here can actually hurt you." Said another voice putting their handing on my shoulder. "Uncle Crane!" I looked up to see my family of choice uncle standing behind me. "Don't worry girlie your father just stole some fear gas from me and used it on you when you ate those muffins."

So he was mad then? I hugged my knees to my chest and looked at the slowly decaying fake Phantom body. "Uncle Crane... Can we leave now?" he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the chair, just to find I couldn't exactly walk. Great one of my other fears... Not being able to run away from anything when I need to. But that wasn't my greatest fear. My greatest fear was losing everything. That's right, the great Xendra Quinnzeel could be easily taken down by Losing everything. Uncle picked me up ,like he used to when dad was working and mom was in Arkham, and carried me out the door. "Where's-" he cut me off, "Erik? He isn't doing so well... Unlike you he has horrible fears which make him strive to be a criminal." Uncle tightened his grip before he let go of me. "It should be gone you could probably walk now." I stumbled but managed to get up, "Uncle crane what'll happen to Phantom if he doesn't get better?" Uncle looked at me and shook his head. "Permanent insanity. He wont recognize anything and will have amnesia. Along with the insanity of course." If I could look at myself I'm pretty sure my eyes widened in horror. Phantom is just afraid? But why? Fear isn't a word In his dictionary... H-he... No I refuse to believe that! Wait does that mean Robins really dead? I'm just gonna say he is and accept it :3

I know it isn't the time to remember this but I remember the first time we met...

+++++*****Flashback******+++++

"Dad?" I asked softly as mom pushed me under the tablecloth. "Stay." She said kissing me on the cheek I nodded and kissed her back. Dad was fighting the B-man once again, this time probably to the death. But that's what it was everyday. Fighting till the death, hiding, and someone going to Arkham.

I backed more under the table until I was on the other side. My red hair fell over my face as someone pulled me out. "Hey are you hurt? What happened?" A guys voice asked. I just looked around and blew the hair out of my face. "Huh? Oh cute~" I said seeing Robin for the first time. I think he blushed which was very weird. "Oh uh... Um as I was saying are you hurt? Did joker kidnap you?" I looked at him, "First question no I'm not hurt, second question the B-mans beating up Mr. j, thirdly No Mr. Js my dad." I stuck out my tongue. "The Joker has a kid? Holy crud..." He ran his hand through my hair, "Now how do you have red hair but your dad has green?" I shook my head so my hair hit Robin in his face. "Haha wouldn't you like to know?" I ran off into the opposite direction he was facing.

"you'll never catch me!" I yelled running past dad who was still fighting B-man. Punch, kick, punch. "Sound effects! WAK! pow! Plewp!" I was a freakin annoying kid! But of course the dumb but cute Robin caught me! "Caught ya!" He said smiling, "Shut it!" I snapped back. How old was this kid anyway? He muttered something, "Hey why don't you say that to my face?!" I said kicking off his mask. "Hey I used to go to school with you!" I smiled and hugged him. "Oh shoot it's you... I didn't recognize ya with this mask on..." I giggled "Three years ago you said you'd catch me in a game and you never found me, guess you finally did." he laughed.

"Now let's play a nice game hide and seek the bomb. Theres a bomb hidden somewhere in Gotham, go find it little birdie." I laughed and joined my dads side. "Good job slugger." Dad smiled and grabbed my hand. "To the Joker cave!" and we disappeared.

*****++++End Flashback++++******

I smiled to myself. But seriously, I was a freaking annoying kid! Eh, second encounters are always the best.

++++****Second encounter flashback*****++++

"Come on little Birdie let me see~ all that you could be~ I doubt you'll be any use to meeeeeee~ but I'll sing for you anyway." I sang while skipping through the halls of the mansion. "So come now little birdie~~ teach me all your tricks!~ tell me who you are~ let me see behind the ma~a-a-sk!~ my old best friend!" I grabbed some bombs and ran out the door with them. "Lalalalalalalalalala spinning spinning maddening maddening! Lalalalalala going around the room! Holding all the bombs my parents sent for you~" I'm so evil.

So anyways after my little song and planting all the bombs around Gotham, I ran back to Joker Mansion. "Okay Mr. J the bombs are in place and ready to fire!" Dad smiled and grabbed moms jester hat. "Harley I told you to go plant those bombs! Not my heir!" He snapped at her as he threw her down. "Xena go to the other room. Batman and his batboy should be here shortly." Aw yes Tim drake and his buddy B-man! Yay?

Well they got to the mansion that's for sure. "Hey cutie~" I called over to my little Birdie. He was just a toy for me. "I'm gonna sing for you and your gonna listen or join in K?" He said back pushing me against the wall. "Um okay?" I answered, Wait wait wait. Tim liked singing? WTF?! "Anyways~~ hey Xe tell me hey~ where the bombs are hidden. Sing like a good girl or maybe you'll back to Arkham Okay?" he sang, I wonder if he heard my song. "Hehe Okay little birdie I'll play your game, you know I'm very much insane! You know I can't be tamed by anything so pack up your bags and just leave!" I flicked his nose then kicked him where the sun does not shine. "Ow...? Okay little Jester let me show you some -ahem- non pleasure~" he sang,kicking my leg and making me fall to the ground. "Damn it... Little birdie your about to die!" I yelled kicking off his mask again.

"Ahaha Now little birdie, my little birdie, tell me who's the toy?" I smiled and petted his hair. "You are of course." and then of course like the insane person I was I threw him out a window.

****++++End Flashback++++****

So it's begun then war between the sane totally insane? Thats what it looked like when we were out of that building. Arkham on one side and Gotham on the other. Freakin hell went on while I was in there?!


	5. Authors noteEnding

**Sorry stories over! But no need to fear there shall be a sequel! Explaining the entire story. So sorry but you'll have to wait till that. Hehehe... I'm sorry again I'm not very good at this! **


End file.
